Character Idea/Soccer Ball/Estonian Sheep
Appearance Soccer Ball's head is in the shape of WatermelBot's, but is football, not watermelon. Its eyes are big, round and black and its mouth is closed and smiling. After pressing Power, a mob of people will rush from his goal to the opponent's goal, and if opponent touches the leader of them, he/she will be naked for 4 seconds, just like in Colombia's air shot. Then, Soccer Ball will wear a blue cap and wave two flags, left one having D&D DREAM logo and right one having Head Soccer logo on it. Also, every 5 seconds, he will spit out a soccer ball out of its mouth, just like WatermelBot does. The ball won't be able to score, but has a high chance to stun opponent and can confuse both players. The ball will disappear in 4 seconds. Damaged appearance When Soccer Ball will take enough damage, he will become into his damaged form. While doing so, he will have fire around it, that will give opponent Walk Reversed Effect for 5 seconds, if close, just like India's power button effect. In damaged form, Soccer Ball will have red small eyes, evil, angry mouth and some grass, sticks and dirt on his head. When Power activated, the mob will rush again, but this time, if they touch opponent, two of them will start eating the opponent (like Romania does in his air shot) and opponent will be removed from screen for 2 seconds. Soccer Ball will then get a football helmet with red horns on it and its eyes will turn dark purple and almond shaped. Every 6 seconds, Soccer Ball will roll forward and then back to where he started. When opponent touches him, he/she will be pushed into his/her goal and be unconscious for 4 seconds. Soccer Ball cannot control his movement during this, but can still jump. Power Shots Soccer Ball has 4 Power Shots and 2 Counter Attacks Enlarging Ball Shot (Undamaged Air Shot) He will do South Korea's power shot. But then, after very short delay, he will enlarge the ball and shoot again. Then, after a slightly longer delay he will shoot a middle sized ball. First 2 shots have 15% chance to stun the opponent, but last one will surely stun the opponent for 3 seconds. Mega Ball Shot (Undamaged Ground Shot) A giant ball (in size of the goal) with face will fall in front of Soccer Ball and then it will start rolling on the ground. Then, immediately, it will stop and shoot Soccer ball with ball out of its mouth. If the opponent blocks it, he/she will explode. Penalty Shot (Damaged Air Shot) Soccer Ball will go to the penalty area of his side. He will then move his leg behind and quickly kick the ball 30 degrees. Before reaching opponent's penalty area, a clone of Soccer Ball will come from above and dive into the goal with ball. If opponent blocks it, he/she will be smashed into the ground for 3 seconds. If the opponent blocks the ball before the clone appears, he/she will be unconscious for 4 seconds. Ball Roll (Damaged Ground Shot) Soccer Ball will charge a second and then roll forward. If opponent blocks him, the opponent will explode and Soccer Ball will backflip to the middle of the stadium. Counter Attacks Ball Dash (Undamaged Counter Attack) Soccer Ball will boost towards opponent's goal in straight line. If opponent blocks it, he/she will explode and middle sized ball will roll out. Ball Cannon Shot (Damaged Counter Attack) Soccer Ball will take out cannon with football on it. Then, he will rapidly shoot 6 balls out of it. Each ball does tiny knockback and has 10% chance to make opponent unconscious. Last ball is fireball, that burns opponent to ashes for 4 seconds. Unlock Requirements Beat all characters until Soccer Ball in Arcade, achieve SS rank in Survival, win all Leagues, complete Death Mode and win 10 Tournaments with South Korea or pay ??? points. Costume Soccer Ball will wear the More Balls Costume, which generates new balls every 2 seconds. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Estonian Sheep